After everything
by moonzeem
Summary: This is the story of what happens after everyone has listend to the tapes. And other secrets that Hannah is hideing. Will try to update daily fangirl promise.
1. chapter 1

**Authour note**

love thirteen reasons why and fell in love with the book way before the tv show. I'm also new to fanfiction so would love your thoughts and tips. **Warning there may be trigger warnings within this story so take care.**

 **Chapter 1**

After the tapes and everyones confessions. The small town turned gohstly in shock. While everyone else was living their own twisted lives carelesly. Clay couldn't help but live in the pain that hannah left him in. He knew now of her pain and everything that happend. His only wish was to have her back. It was impossible he knew that.

Just then a knock hit his door it was as light as a feather. "come in" he mumbled still filled with thoughts of hannah Tony walked in with his feet gliding the floor like a bird. "hey Clay you coming school today?" Tony's voice was filled with concern for his best friend. Tony also saw Clay lost in his thoughts of the one girl clay ever truly loved.

"Not going today Tony" Clay said sadly laying back on to his bed as the world passed poorly by. Tony was begining to feel annoyed with Clay. For spending all his time locked in his bedroom with lights off. Which made feeling the burning scars of what hannah left behined much easier to feel.

"you can't spend your whole life locked inside your own thoughts Clay" Clay replied with nothing but a deep breath of silence. This left Tony empty and alone. Trailing out of the room while leaving footsteps behined Tony left with a few more hollowed words of advice. "You can't exsist in your thoughts,but you can live out of them" With those words Tony left. Leaving clay to step out of bed for the first time in ages.

Each foot touched the floor like rocks crumbling down a broken bulding. his lips reamained cracked with dryness. From not drinking as his tummy made a noise of hunger. Throwing on clothes and a pair of navy blue trainers he dared to leave his prison. Only takeing his bag and wallet.

Starting to feel more alive he drank coffee,munched on cereal and walked out of the silent home. Both of Clay's parents were on holiday so he had a house to himself. They said they needed time alone and Trusted Clay to not throw partys or get in trouble. Which after everything felt like a miraclal to Clay himself.

With all of the courage and bravery he allowed himself to breath. Grabbing the keys and turning off the lights he left to walk out of the house for the first time in what felt like ages. Although the sky looked grey and no birds were singing. Clay decided to smile for hannah and for his life.

Suprisingly Tony didn't leave Clay's car park. Beeping the horn Clay jumped seeing the mustang in perfect condition. Jumping in next to Tony he said "How did yo know I would come" his voice filled with curiosty. "Beacuse I know who you are Clay" with those words Tony started the engine and drove towards school.

Walking through the halls felt wierd to Clay. Everyone knew who he was now. He didn't like the stares of other people burnig the back of his neck. Clay saw faces he wish he would never see again.

Bryce was against his locker still looking smug. Somehow he escaped going into jail. Which left his skin crawling all over the place. Skye was there walking towards him. They were now back to being close friends.

"Hey Clay" Skye said wrapping them both in a hug. "why isn't Bryce in jail" Clay's voice shiverd in fear. "The tapes couldn't be used as evidence and other law stuff". Clay's hands formed into fists trying to hold on to his anger as much as possible. Skye made him carry on walking. "Clay alot has changed,it's helathy to move on from this all of it" Sky's voice ratteld violently in Clay's mind. How could she say that after everything that happend. This was not like skye and maybe things have changed. But the fact still remained hannah was still dead beacuse of the people on the tapes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes**

This is the second part to After everything for 13 reasons why fan fiction. I hope you enjoy and I will try my best to keep this story going so it reaches the end. Let me know who your favourite characters are and I will try find a way to add them in this story. Happy reading fan fiction fans. **Warning there maybe triggering things in this story and the other chapters so take care.**

 **Chapter 2**

Clay couldn't help but feel lonely in the halls he walked. Skye was still with him talking about this band she wanted to see. Clay was still lost in his thoughts of Hannah everything still felt like one bad dream to Clay he couldn't help but feel strange. It felt weird to Clay not walking in the halls with Hannah or being called helmet. She was his lights and he was hers two broken souls who were both lost in separate ways that left them travailing in twisted circles; Skye tried to shake Clay from his daze "Still messed up then" she said filled with concern for her friend. Skye's worried eyes looked back at him with determination of wanting to help Clay be Clay again. "Skye I can't do this anymore" Clay looked at Skye with wet eyes filled with tears mixed with slight anger that he blamed on himself. If one thing Skye knew was that life can be kind and turn cruel with a blink of an eye. Students started to crowed around in the halls watching and waiting for the drama to unfold. For once in Clay's life he wanted to be left completely alone in silence. To think about life and how meny times it can screw you up before you screw yourself up; Clay also wished for comfort for a place where everything is fair and easy where the rules of life are simple. He knew he couldn't have any two of those options because they both came with consequences the first came with the consequence of falling and never landing the seconded came with forgetting Hannah. Like always there was a catch both involved falling for Hannah again and again. "I can't let go of her... I just can't" Skye sensing he needed a place to talk grabbed his hand and led him to the girls toilets. This distracted clay with the thought of embarrassment if anyone came in and saw them both talking. As always Clay thought of Hannah and how everyone judged her on what they saw and not what she told them.

"Clay its okay nobody comes in here" Skye said touching his shoulder for support. Clay was a messy wreck but Skye didn't mind beacuse she was his friend. Floods of tears spreaded round his cheecks in smudges of innocence. Letting Clay rest on Skye's shoulders she allowed him to cry on her clothes. Not careing about how damp her top would get. "She was everything to me and they let them get away,with everything" His tears turned to anger like day turned into night. Skye understood his frustration about all of them getting off so easy.

Clay suddnly turned his fists into rage of fire. "It's not fair" Slammining his fists at the wall as Skye watched in agony trying to move towards her hurt friend. But it was no use Clay slammed harder repeting the words louder "It's not fair!" Another fist hit the wall. Slowley and cautiously Skye move towards him whispering his name. "Clay" crackeld with anger he looked her in the eyes. "It's Okay beacuse it's no big deal,Oh it's only a dead girl" Clay's head was a mix of rage and suffering as he continued to speak "Whats done is done,let their lives go on let them go free!" Clays breathing got heavier as he continued to look at Skye. She looks at him wanting him to stop feeling hurt wanting him to move like Clay again;To speak like Clay again to be himself again.

"But you know who never got free?,Hannah thats who she was trapped by their judgements and hatred for being herself,for telling the fucking truth!" Clay was left with a deep darkness that left his words dripping towards Skye. Without saying anything Clay walked out into the halls that was now his hell instead of Hannah's.

Skye was left to follow Clay's footsteps towards their classroom. Enough words were said in the bathroom so they walked in silence. Both trying to hold on to Hannah and the silent air they each shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authour note**

 **hey guys want to thank the readers for helping me to move forward. Now summer has arrived I will continue to write much more than usual. If you have anh questions or worries write down below I will answer as soon as** **possible.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **S** **kye and Clay trudged in togther as a few of the faces who toruterd Hannah stared back in amazment. Seeing Clay in school now was a supries to everyone. Skye led Clay to the back row leading him towards a seat. She could see the lost of joy in his eyes flicks of rage wedged between his fists. But above all he now held Hannah's heart instead of his own. Even after the tapes were shared with the adults everything led back to her. In Clay's mind he knew that Hannah was never comeing back; No matter what he did or how he did it she would leave always a scar on his heart that would hurt for an eternity.** **English was about to start but Clay didn't care about english or school just Hannah and how in a single moment she left the world she once despised. Without noticing anything he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his right. Stareing back was Courtney. Before thinking his fists rolled into balls of hot fury.**

 **Skye could see all the welled up emotions inside. It was a diffrent Clay all togther. Maybe all of this would have never happend if one act didn't get commited. It wasen't about strings being stratined out but the knots they leave when unravelled. Clay's heart was beating faster with every shakeing breath he tried to stay calm for Hannah's sake not Courtney's. "What do you want" he said through gritted teeth trying not to let fire sparks of anger out.** **"Have you heard about Alex's attemted sucide" she said casualy as if it was something a person heard everyday. His mind just lost control everything in Clay's mind just kept spinning. Giving him a headache that didn't help anything at all.**

 **"Leave him the fuck alone Courtney" Skye said not wanting Clay to have to feel anything at all. Sometimes feeling numb is a good thing. Courtney snared and turned her head to the front. All Clay wanted was his world to make sense again for all of this to be pretend like when he was a kid. He knew now that childhood was but a fantasy and adulthood was just a plain nightmare that kept him awake. Everything Clay wanted back could not come back even Skye knew that. When the bell went everyone walked out Clay was still the lost little boy. Skye being Skye sat next to him knowing that all Clay needed was a friend to help him find a different way to deal with every rock that has been thrown at him. "It's going to be okay Clay" she said hoping this would give him the comfort he needed to set every hurtful thing aside. Clay just sat there not wanting to feel anything at all not wanting to breath without the girl he ever truly loved. Every bone in his body felt weak and heavy like everything inside of him was about to break down in a single moment tears spread from his eyes to his cheeks. Life was not the same anymore for anyone losing Hannah left Clay's world with a shattered mess of despair. Skye hugged clay wanting to give him warmth and kindness to give him a light that would never burn out. "I just want her back" he said through tears filled with love and a passion that burned for her heart to be back on this world; No matter how broken it was or how fragile her soul became he longed for one more moment to say the three words he never said for her broken heart to be whole again. Thinking about this made him cry heavily more all Clay wanted to do was run far away from his own life into hers; To set Hannah's life back to right the wrong to redo every bad thing anything or anyone did to her. Clay would give his own life just to say those three words that could have changed Hannah's story forever.**

 **With every shaking breath Skye held Clay tighter afraid that he would fall with weakness to the ground. She could feel every crumble of his body fall into a wild darkness.** **"Why didn't she choose to stay?" Clay said already knowing the answer to the question he asked.** **It was beacuse people didn't leave other pepoles lives alone. His thoughts became darker as everything inside of him shut down. This left Skye worrid. Gently Skye lost her grip of Clay. Allowing him to move towards the door and out of the classroom.**

 **Each footstep led Clay closer to Bryce's locker.** **Choosing to walk past it even though he could grasp his revengance right there. To hurt him like he hurt Hannah to let him feel both of their pain togther. But he knew revenge wouldn't bring her back. So he walked inside of the shadows Hannah left him with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes**

 **Thanks guys for sticking with the story of after everything. Honestly I love you guys so much for supporting me and the story its self. I am happy to keep sharing my work with you as long as you support and share it with me. Summer time is a great time to write because I have lots of time and hopefully most of it will be spent** **sharing the stories set in the creative worlds I love.**

 **Chapter 4**

Clay felt helpless with fear it kept coming back to him in waves of shocks and surprises. In that instance he knew one thing and one thing only the shadows weren't his friends. But still they followed him outside of Liberty high. He felt drained and tired from everyone and everything. All Clay could see was darkness that plagued his mind. Where there once was a fire of sparks in his mind replaced with an empty void that left his body shacking always shacking. He didn't know why he felt like that all he knew was Hannah didn't just commit suicide and left. She left untouched secrets from the past these thoughts made Clay wander made Clay think was the Hannah he once knew a fake did she even exist at all? He heard rumours about her in the halls even though she was dead people were still talking and whispering behind her back. Clay knew that listening to rumours were wrong no matter who or what source they came from. His hair was still a floppy mess and clothes all sweaty from riding his bike through town. Everything felt fake in his life and always they ended in blurs and bad dreams. Clay made a quick decision to visit Alex after all he did spend more time with Hannah before she committed suicide. Even though he was part of the reason he wasn't the only person to blame for the death of a broken girl.

Making shortcuts through streets and ally ways his hair brushed forward from the wind as he rode his bike further. Tony appeared in his classic mustang that he treated with so much love. Leave it to Tony to know where Clay is going all the time. "Get in I know your visiting Alex" Tony said in his totally calm and cool voice that seemed to be always smooth. Clay knowing he never had a choice when Tony turned up threw his bike in the trunk and got in the car sitting next to Tony. "How did you know where I was going?" Clay asked wanting to know how he always managed to turn up at the right places in the right times. "That's easy Clay I'm your best friend I know everything about you" Tony said keeping his eyes on the road. Tony was always a careful driver he took care of his car and passengers. Clay felt amazed at having a friend like Tony who he could always count on. Tony knew this and felt a pulse of guilt patter through his veins. Because he knew that Hannah's story was never truly over and that the tapes would be just the beginning. Alex knew more about Hannah than Clay thought and so did tony and everybody else. For this reason Tony wanted to tell the full story but it would have to wait until they got to the hospital and talked to Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authours note**

 **Hey guys here we are chapter 5 and I am just excited as you guys are. So I hope you stay with me on this bumpy ride.** **Warning grab tissues its going to make you cry.**

 **Chapter 5**

The journy in Tony's car felt like a drive through hell to Clay. He wanted answers he needed answers. Not just for his sanity but for everyone elses too. Tony felt the guilt grow inside of him like a light that refused to turn on. Rain patterd down bringing a wave of unease to this already dreadful world. Rain reppresented two things to Clay one the sadness he deeply felt for loseing his grip on Hannah and two the anger he felt when they hurt her knowingly and willingly. It was a beautiful dark mask to Clay. How one thing could reppresent two. Kinda of like how a shapeshifter can switch. Like the people on the tapes who were nice and sweet filled with sugar. Guess nobody told Hannah that too much sugar woulf not only rott hrr teeth. But the world around her would also turn to sour.

A couple more minutes later they made it to the hospital. It was a big place filled with good people that could turn out to be so much more than the face they wear. To Clay all of what he saw was a big show that was false and unworthy of love. His trust for pepole faded while his love for Hannah lingerd like a smell that would stay forever. This hospital felt like death. Everything started to spin in viloent and viciouse circles. Clay's mind wrapped tightly around hik as his body felt tense and weak. "Clay...Clay!" Tony's shouts turned into echos as Clay fell. He found himself in Hannah's arms. "Wow there Helmet stay with me" She said in a gohstly sweet tone. Her perfumed smelled of lavendar and roses. It was a dreamy and soft smell that Clay would forever remmber. "Where am I?" Clay said in a confused voice of panic and awe. Turning his head. Everything looked like a normal hospital smelt like a normal hospital. The only thing that wasen't normal was Hannah was holding him. "Hannah you need to come back please come back." His words felt full of fear and his heart left him longing for her to come back to his world. Tears streamed down Hannah's face turning her once rosy cheecks grey. Clay waited for her to reply. "You know Clay I can't go back not even if I wanted to" She fought back tears of sorrow and replaced them with a smile.

"You can come back...You can have a better life than before just restart over again" He said holding her cold hands like they were a secret to the world. Hannah looked at him wishing there was a way to go back to restart life over again. "It didn't work Clay" She said wishing she could explain everything to him. Clay's eyes shined through the darkness giving Hannah the last bit of light she needed. "What didn't work Hannah? tell me we can try again; togther we can fix everything only if you come back" His tears knocked down the wall of anger he had held for so long. "My clueless Clay" She kissed him goodbye and walked like an angel into the light that she needed long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes 

here is chapter 6 of after everything hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 6**

Clay felt Tony's hand pulling him back up into reality. He now needed answers more than anything else in the world. Life was sending him into a world of pure madness. His life needed to get better than this. maybe if he found answers he could leave hannah to rest in peace. "Woah there clay" Tony said holding onto Clay's dizzying body "You okay?" Tony asked him worridly. Clay was not okay none of this was okay and it felt to him in that one single moment. Nothing would ever feel okay again. But without repleying he nodded his head in pure silence. Clay regained his balance as both of them found Alex. He was reading a magazein up straight in bed. His white haired head was banged up tightly. Clay without thinking of anything else walked straight in. He didn't care if Alex didn't want him there he needed his questions answerd.

Alex noticed Clay as soon as he enterd he smiled and waved. Tony trailed in behined him with sad eyes. He knew Hannah's past and how much he really was to blame for everything that happend before. Only thing was that Clay didn't know how much Tony reay changed. "Hey Clay Hey Tony" Alex said seeming happy with delight at seeing someone ither than a doctor or nurse in his plain hot room of hell. Tony smiled back Clay held back any emotions he had "You know what happend before Hannah came here" Clay said hopeing his hunch was a true hunch. Alex looked at him with sad eyes that told Clay he knew so much more than what clay thought he knew about Hannah. Clay sat down beside Alex's bedside. "Clay you don't want to know about her past trust me" Alex said knowing the answers would break his heart even more until nothing was left. "Please tell me Alex I need answers" Clay begged with what emotions he had left "You think you need answers but you don't, trust me I'm protecting you' Alex said now rather wanting a doctor in his room than Clay's scarred heart. "I'm sick of everyone trying to protect me you should have protected Hannah!" He said with anger in his voice he hated how his anger turned in to wobbly tears. Which made him look weak and desperate but maybe that was the beauty of holding his heart so close to Hannah's. She showed him how to be strong even if it meant sacrificing herself. To Clay it felt like a pointless and unnecessary sacrifice that still didn't do anything at all. No matter how loud anyone spoke up or how strongly the scars hurt or how his heart slowly burned. Nobody would ever stop to save a life or keep out of another persons life all they would ever truly know were the lies that circuit around the world. Clay couldn't help but feel broken like shattered glass from a broken mirror. Tony was now holding on to Clay as he got up he felt dizzy this was becoming an endless game. Hannah was the only true person she was fractured but he found beauty in her brokenness. "We can all think of what ifs" Clay said to Alex and carried on in confusion on why he felt so sick, dizzy and tired "But you know the what ifs were never supposed to be apart of our lives, Or even hers!" he said feeling faint. Clay fell to the floor as Tony let him down gently he saw a glow of a smile the one he used to know so well or thought he knew he didn't know what was real or fake anymore. "Hey helmet we need to stop meeting like this" she joked it was ironic how she could still make jokes. Her face looked like an angel maybe she was his guardian angel all along.

"Hannah I need answers please" his voice was tainted out towards Hannah her hand let g of Clay's cold face. It was always questions she hated the most because they had the most obvious answers all anyone needed to think. Nobody thought about anything anymore it was so sad to see so many people never thinking about their words or just stand on the side lines not stopping or saying a thing about anything. "Clay answers won't do anything they are made to break you" she turned to wipe her tears from the world's pain she still felt as badly as she wanted to breath. "Hannah please just let me in again" Hannah gave a slight laugh at this comment "Helmet, you never left not even for a second" she said turning back around kissing his lips which quivered it allowed him to feel loved again to feel the good feelings that was lost and now find. In that moment he woke back up again in a bed next to Alex's. Clay's heart started to burn with passion to help Hannah come back to him. "I'm ready to take what you have to say, trust me" Clay said convincingly as Tony came back with coffee. "Here" Tony said handing the Coffee to Clay with each sip he woke up out of his blurred daze. "Okay just don't share any information with anyone else" Alex looked at Tony staring at him it was a sign for him to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes**

 **Hey fans sorry I haven't posted in a while. But here it is chapter 7. Hope u enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Chapter 7**

Tony's footsteps left the room with the door shut behind him. To Clay it felt weird to be here in this moment with Alex Standall who accepted his actions and lived with them. Before Alex started he let out a breath. Hopeing in one second Clay would change his mind. He waited but Clay just stared at him with the same sad eyes he now always wore. They were a reflection of Hannah's broken soul that now lay dead in pieces that stained Clay's chaotic world.

"There are only little things I know and stuff that won't make sense" He confessed to Clay but Clay just said "When did my world ever make sense" in a little laugh. Alex just nodded wishing the past would just stay in the past. Where it was always ment to be. "So before she moved out here she was in another town,Smaller than this one" Clay's eyes were wide awake and his ears on full blast. Wanting to fill in the blanks in his own mind. "Tony worked there for a little while in the summer before hannah turned up" Clay couldn't believe a word of this but he also couldn't help hearing it. As his eyes were still locked on Alex's "He worked for a certin person a bad person,Hannah told me she stopped after a month" Clay's mind was now filled with rubble he couldn't shake off. Hannah? Tony? bad person?. What the hell was happening. Surely this was another one of those sick rumors that spreded about the school. Still Alex's voice continued with confident truth. That Clay could confirm was real "This bad person gave Tony drugs to sell,If he didn't then he would have been in trouble" Clay was feeling even more faint his heart clunching at anything for this all to be fake. Alex saw Clay's distress as his heart rate increased rapidly. "I can handle it" Clay said controlling his brathing. Alex scoweld at him unsurely but carried on. "So Tony needed to get rid of it fast,so he needed to find somebody new and naive" Alex stopped waiting for Clay to nodd his aprovel before he carried on. "So by chance he found Hannah she of course didn't want anything to do with it,Tony forced her to take it saying he had something on her". Alex barely finshed his sentence and noticed Clay's clunched hands and humid heated face filled with fuming anger.

"What did he have on her Alex tell me!" he shouted wishing for everything to be real and not just fake anymore. For life to have a glow again. Hannah took that glow out of this world. She was right to do so they didn't deserve a candle. That burned brighter than anything else. Vastly Alex put his hands up in surrender "She wouldn't tell us said it was nothing that it didn't matter". After Alex's final words Clay stormed out the room leaving a trail of lost trust heading towards a guy he now didn't even know. He didn't have tears in his eyes just a fire that darkend with every breath he now dared take.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authour notes**

 **Hey guys here is Chapter 8 what a bumpy ride. So here I am telling the story as never told before. Hope you enjoy reading it.** **My birthday was on the 10th of August im now 17 eek. Have fun fanfic readers.**

 **Chapter 8**

Clay takes a deep breath of bitter air. His palms sweat as his head begins to ache. With pain and lost memories he could never live in again. His eyes flicker seeing tony's car. Into the deep darkness of another dream of his dead true love.

He wasen't met with the happy glowing cheecks or a sunny yellow dasiy smile. Instead he saw the unknown tears of the girl he thought he knew so long ago. It was clearer to Clay. That people just wanted to be anybody but themselves. No matter the cost they would pay anything. To keep their secrets hidden for the light wind of freedom for their own life to be theirs once more.

What they didn't realize was that every price was the same. A soul needed to be given to the devil. He liked the cracked ones the best beacuse their spirt was already broken. Before it crumbled with them into the grave.

Clay manged to speak with the storm still rageing inside of him. "W.W...Why?" he stammerd through his words. Ashamed in her tears she wiped them away. "Clay you don't understand" she said silently with more tears dribbling heavily down her cheeks. Clay was now beging to get even more frustrated. "Tell me hannah beacuse it seems that I'm the only one that never gets it!" His cheecks were a heated red with more anger than sympathy with his arms raised.

"I'm so sorry Clay I can't" Hannah said trying to hold back her tears. "It's okay now you don't have to worry" Hannah tried to hold Clay's hand but he pushed away. Feeling like he was dead and burid with her. "Hannah please help me instead of haunting me" he said feeling the frustrated irony in his words. "Clay i'm a ghost I can't help but haunt you" her smile drifted back. Her hands felt cold against Clay's warm skin. Which gave him shivery sensations.

Hannah slowly kissed him on the cheecks. "All in good time helmet" she said walking away like she was human again haveing a purpose and a place to go. But Clay knew that she would always be the ghost of the girl he once thought he knew all too well. Tony was back into Clay's clear view. Instead of takeing Tony's hand he helped himself up. Giveing him a scowl before he spoke "How could you" Clay said in disbelief pushing Tony further away with the palms of his hands against his shoulders. "How could you!" Clay shouted louder sounding more stronger with hurt in his voice.

Tony just looked at him feeling disappointed in himself. He knew what he did was wrong. "It felt like the right thing to do,at that moment in time" he said passively biteing his lips. Hopeing Clay would at least try to understand him.

"It seems funny Tony that you know everything about me,and I know rat all about you!" Tony was now cornerd against his car wanting to desperately get out of this situation. But he knew he was the person who made the choice to be in this situation. Clay began to lower his voice to a more quicksand way of speaking "I'm not going to be your puppet or little pet lap dog" he whisperd inside of Tony's ears.

He didn't want a lift from Tony so Clay began the long walk home. Tony was now not only left with his guiltiness but left without a friend his very best friend. If Clay swapped shoes then maybe he would understand. Nobody swapped their shoes with Hannah's. It wasen''t beacuse of the shoe size but the weight you had to drag with them. It's funny beacuse everyone wants to be somebody else but nobody wants to carry the problems that come with being that somebody. Another way of this perfectly twisted world.

By the time Clay got back home it was dark and he was tired and filled with every emotion a human could ever possibly feel. Life was starting to feel more like a balanceing act. Maybe life was always about balanceing and holding on. Those who let go and fall gi nowhere at all no place for them to start over just an endless void that could turn their broken soul into a darker and colder one. This was what Hannah was cold,dark,broken and endless. All because the world made her so fragile.

Clay dozed off safeley away from thoughts of Hannah,secrets and the world itself. Dreaming of nothing more or less than of peace.


End file.
